


All Tied Up With Nowhere To Go

by LagLemon



Series: All Tied Up With Nowhere To Go [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, non-consensual bondage/nudity (due to them being naked and taped together against their wishes), tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LagLemon/pseuds/LagLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are captured after a battle.  Their captors try to keep them from escaping by taping them together... naked.  Sexy-time ensues.  (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up With Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.... but enjoy xD I have no idea if this would actually work (obviously) but uh... yeah... If there's anything that should be tagged, let me know and I'll throw it up there.

The distress call came in during the middle of the night; Steve was used to that sort of thing by now, but it was still a pain to drag himself out of bed after settling in for the night. He had a hard time sleeping these days, and had been enjoying an hours worth of nightmare-free sleep for the first time in a _month_ when Jarvis had woken him up. It wasn’t too bad, really, he thought as he wrestled himself into his uniform, his eyes still sticky from sleep. At least he didn’t have to lie around waiting for the nightmares to catch up with him again.

He was out the door and into the Quinjet before he knew it, joining Tony in the back while Natasha and Clint worked out how to get where they needed to go. Bruce and Thor were off doing business elsewhere, likely still sleeping, the lucky bastards.

“Sleep well, Cap?” Tony asked, his helmet open for once. He looked like he had been battling a few nightmares of his own, considering how sweaty his hair and face was.

Steve shrugged. “You could say that. I’ll be happier when we get back. Anyone know where we’re going?”

“We’re hitting the woods outside of the city. Apparently someone saw a few suspicious characters wandering around with shovels and they thought the worst,” Natasha said over the comms.

“ _Shovels_?” Tony snorted. “You interrupted my beauty sleep for a few guys with shovels?”

“Those guys with shovels happened to have been seen nine times in the past three months – all around sites where medical equipment and test facilities are involved. We figured they’re a group of scientists trying to start some kind of clandestine project – trying to set up shop but without the money to do so,” Natasha said, sounding mildly annoyed. “Look, if you want to get back to that beauty sleep of yours, Stark, feel free. I don’t need any help piloting – and we sure as hell don’t need any _whining_.”

“Now you did it,” Clint said over the comms. “Mind your manners Stark. We got interrupted just like you did.”

“Fine, fine. Look, we all were interrupted. Let’s go get some bad guys, ok?” Tony closed his helmet. He leaned against the wall, looping an arm through one of the safety bars. “Wake me up when we get there.”

 

 

Steve woke with a groan. He wasn’t sure what had happened; the last thing he remembered was walking through the woods, tracking their targets and then bam! He had been hit with something hard and knocked unconscious before he had even realized he had been struck. He tried to roll over, wanting to get a look at the room he had been left in. His front was warm all over, although the bottoms of his thighs and legs felt icy cold.

“Hey, stop moving so much,” Tony grunted.

It took Steve a second to realize that Tony was sitting awkwardly on his lap, positioned with his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist; he was also buck naked, and there was little to no room between them. Steve could feel something sticky around his hips and thighs, something that was holding them together; there was a band of something else wrapped around his side and back, keeping him pinned chest to chest with Tony. Oh, he realized with a start, they were taped together somehow. Normally he would start wondering if he was having some kind of disturbingly hot dream right about now, but the cold seeping into his skin made it hard to believe that this could ever be _that_ kind of thing.

Steve moved, trying to push his sore shoulders away from the wall; he winced in surprise when he found that Tony moved with him.

“Yeah,” Tony said, trying and failing to be casual about it, “they kind of thought it was a good idea of tape us together. Naked.”

“Naked?” Steve repeated, feeling dumb for saying anything at all. The whole _naked_ thing was kind of hard to miss; if he hadn’t noticed it by now, he would have wondered if he had gotten brain damage from that last hit.

“Yep,” Tony said, drumming his fingers on Steve’s lower back. His knees were held together near Steve’s ass, trapped in position by even more tape; it went all the way down his lower legs, ending at his ankles. “Uh, just so you know, there’s no breaking this stuff – at least not without well, breaking me in the process. I tested it out already. It’s some kind of advanced adhesive – I’m going to have to take it back with me and break it down in my lab,” Tony sighed, resting his chin back on Steve’s shoulder; his beard scraped against Steve’s skin in a way that was far too pleasant, although he didn’t seem to notice that part. “I guess they figured we wouldn’t be so hard to keep track of if we were together.”

“Right,” Steve said slowly. He tried to move his hands and found that they were taped together, hooked underneath Tony’s lower thighs. He wiggled his fingers and Tony started grunting, burying his face in Steve’s neck.

“You alright there?” Steve asked, concerned. Had he hurt Tony somehow?

“No,” Tony gasped. “Do that again and I’m _biting_ you.”

“What?”

Tony sighed aloud, speaking in his ‘you-are-an-idiot voice’. “Steve, your fingers are rubbing up against my ass. I’m assuming you’re getting the picture.”

Steve was fairly certain he had turned a stunning shade of mauve. He cleared his throat, more than aware that his hips and groin were pressed up against Tony’s. He was dangerously close to Tony’s – _nope_. He wasn’t going to go there – he couldn’t go there now. This was a _serious_ situation, and no amount of nudity was going to distract him. He closed his eyes, trying to slow his heart rate, praying that is cock would behave itself. The last thing they needed now was an accidental – _oh_. Never mind. Well, at least it wasn’t him who had started it.

“Sorry,” Tony said, his face still buried in Steve’s shoulder; his cock made its presence known again, rubbing a wet streak up Steve’s belly as it made a break for freedom. It was hot and heavy against Steve’s skin, resting between them as if it didn’t realize what was going on. “Really, really bad timing there, pal,” Tony muttered to his cock.

Steve shifted, trying to separate them a little further so Tony wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable.

Tony tensed. “Hey – look, I get the whole we need to get out of here fast thing, but you’re kind of making it worse.”

“How could I possibly be making it worse?” Steve grumbled, praying he wasn’t blushing like a school girl. He could feel Tony’s skin all over and he was fairly certain if he didn’t get them separated he was going to be a hell of a lot more embarrassed than he already was. Tony didn’t need to know about his crush – and this was a bad way to have to share it. He twisted his body, trying to rub the tape around his hips against the floor, hoping it would move enough so that he could get his arms free; the tape didn’t move an inch despite his wiggling. He bit back a curse, wiggling harder.

Tony huffed out a laugh, thumping his chin against Steve’s shoulder. “You’re… uh…you’re kind digging into my… uh… with your…”

Steve flushed. Well, there was no mistaking _that_ little bit of information – no denying it either. He tried to spread his legs, wanting to stretch the tape and then froze when Tony was dragged along for the ride, his cock slipping against Steve’s stomach again.

Tony let out a slow breath. “Steve? I think you need to stop moving.”

“Well what am I supposed to do?” Steve squeaked, his face flaming. “I can’t exactly stop it!”

“Think of something else – think of baseball – I don’t know!” Tony’s voice sounded hoarse. He gave a little grunt when Steve shifted again and then he was closer – far closer than he had been before. Steve’s cock pushed forwards, slipping slowly into a warm crevasse. He knew what it was the moment it happened; the knowledge only made him harder. He swallowed down a moan, praying that Tony wouldn’t notice.

“Steve?”

“I’m so, so sorry,” Steve rushed out. “I can’t – I mean, I’m sorry. This shouldn’t be happening.”

“Yeah,” Tony said into Steve’s neck. “You’re right. It _shouldn’t_ be happening.”

Steve hung his head. Well, at least he wasn’t going to have to worry about his erection anymore. That was probably going to go the way of the dodo – permanently if his crush had anything to say about it. “Sorry.”

“Uh,” Tony said, clearing his throat. “I should probably let you know…”

“What?” Steve asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

“I was kind of… playing around before we got called out.”

“Playing…”

“Yeah. As in, masturbating,” Tony said, his face still buried in Steve’s shoulder.

Steve took in a sharp breath through his nose. “Did I need to know that?”

“I wasn’t masturbating with my hand,” Tony muttered. “I mean, well I was – but I was using something else.”

“Something else?” Steve was fairly certain his head was going to explode right then and there. His mind went straight into the gutter despite his best intentions, throwing his baseball scores out of the park. He could see Tony now, naked, lying on his Egyptian cotton sheets, grasping himself in hand. Sure, he hadn’t seen Tony’s cock yet, at least not all of it, but it was probably gorgeous. _All_ of Tony was gorgeous, at least in Steve’s opinion. He licked his dry lips. He could still see Tony grasping himself, stroking his cock up and down, playing with the vein along the side – maybe even cupping his balls with his other hand...

Yep.

Bad idea, Rogers.

Now he was harder than before, and it felt so good it was starting to hurt a little.

Tony seemed to be having the same problem. “Ok, look. I’m going to have to share something very personal with you, ok? And you’re going to have to not beat me to death after, alright?”

“For the record,” Steve rasped, trying not to peer down between them into the tiny sliver of space between their groins, “I wouldn’t never do that to you. I like you Tony – a lot.”

“Really?” Tony let out a sigh of relief. “Really – ok.”

“I don’t think I’d be having such a hard time right now if I did have a problem with it,” Steve muttered. He realized what he had said and groaned internally. “Oh jeeze.”

“Smooth, Rogers,” Tony chuckled.

“Right.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony shifted his weight, raising it a fraction of an inch higher up off of Steve’s lap. He groaned when he had to drop back down, his words hot in Steve’s ears. “I was using a vibrating dildo.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “You were…”

“Opening myself up,” Tony said, his voice husky. “I was opening myself up, thinking of you. Oh jesus, Steve you’re… you’re slipping inside.”

Steve couldn’t help it. He could feel Tony’s body opening up for him; his body didn’t seem to want to listen to him, and instead of paying strict attention to the images Steve was conjuring up of Nick Fury doing ballet in a fuzzy purple tutu, his body told him it had better things to do with its time. He was almost overwhelmed with how _hot_ Tony was inside, how his muscles seemed to be sucking him in. He knew that this wasn’t normal – men didn’t just get all slick inside magically, not like a woman – but he couldn’t help being grateful that things were this easy. At least this way he wasn’t going to hurt Tony accidentally. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as his cock sank deeper into Tony’s ass.

Tony shuddered against Steve, his breath catching in his throat. “Oh god. I… Uh… you’re…”

“I’m sorry…” Steve murmured, wishing he could pet Tony’s hair. He settled for stroking the skin near his taped hand, trying to be as gentle as possible. He hoped it was helping somehow. “I wish this wasn’t happening on the floor in some scummy cell. You deserve something a lot nicer than this.”

“You and me both,” Tony murmured, shifting his weight. His body pulled Steve further and further inside until Steve was fully wedged from root to tip. “Well, at least all that daydreaming wasn’t for nothing.”

“ _Tony_ ,”

“You’re so big,” Tony said in wonder, his fingers petting Steve’s lower back. “Oh god. Steve? Can… can you move?”

Steve shifted his hips experimentally. He could feel Tony’s body squeezing him, but there was no way to get any friction, no way to pull out and push back in. Even rocking his hips did nothing. He groaned in frustration, letting his head fall back against the wall. “I can’t.”

“Shit,” Tony muttered. “God, you feel really, _really_ good.” He started grinding his hips forward, trying to get some friction of his own. He whimpered when his cock rubbed between their bellies, remaining blessedly trapped there. “Can you, can you – move. Steve, squirm for me – anything – _please_ ,”

Steve pushed his gut forwards, moving as if to try and stand up. “Is this good?” He did it again and again, feeling the burn in his lower back and thighs.

“Oh god, _Steve,_ ” Tony keened, biting down on Steve’s neck as he came.

Steve moved again, shifting his hips. He felt Tony’s body tighten around him and let out a little whimper of his own as he sank back down onto the floor. “Oh… oh… _god_.”

Tony kissed the bite mark he had made, his lips soft and smooth; the skin on their bellies was sticky now, comfortable still but growing less so by the minute. Steve wished he had some way to clean them up; this was not going to be pleasant once everything dried out.

Tony’s cock sagged limply between them, uninterested. Steve’s on the other hand, was still going strong.

After a few minutes of heavy panting, Tony lifted his head a little. “You’re still – but didn’t you just…”

“Yes,”

“How are you _still_ hard?”

“The serum does it,” Steve murmured. He had known about this particular enhancement ever since his first fumbled attempts at release after Project: Rebirth had been declared a success. He could get it up so many times in a row, the doctors had tried to mine him for sperm. He had been glad when they had given that particular test up; unfortunately, the tests had done their job, and his body had trained itself to keep going, which meant that it took a hell of a lot to get him tired enough to lose his hard-on these days.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Steve,” Tony said, whispering against Steve’s shoulder. “That’s incredibly hot.”

“It is?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said, nodding. “Seriously, once we’re out of here, I’m going to do so much stuff to you – I mean… assuming you still want to do this.” He fell silent, his nose rubbing against the shell of Steve’s ear. “Please say this wasn’t a one off.”

“I want to. I mean, if you do,” Steve said, turning slightly, trying to see Tony’s face. The tape around his shoulders made it impossible to turn enough for it to be comfortable, so he sagged against the wall again. “I mean, I would have preferred to take you out on a date first. I usually don’t… well… do this kind of thing… a lot.”

“Well,” Tony said, leaning back enough to press his lips to Steve’s cheek. “You’ve got a date then. I expect to be _wooed_.”

“I see,” Steve said, smiling.

“That means you’ve got to at least buy me food at some point,” Tony chuckled.

“I can do food.”

“Good. And I expect to get cuddles. Only the most manly men cuddle,” Tony said, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder.

“Oh sure,” Steve agreed, resting his cheek against Tony’s. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The door creaked.

Tony tensed. Steve eyed the door, hoping that it wasn’t their captors. He relaxed when he locked eyes with Natasha. She seemed strangely serene standing there with her blades held up in the air.

“Oh hi, Nat. Can you uh… help us out here?” Steve asked, trying to smile his way through what was likely going to be one of the most embarrassing stories of his life.

Natasha quirked a smile. She knelt down beside Steve, looking the tape over. “I don’t know how you two get into stuff like this,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m assuming you’re both alright, considering the look on your faces.” She sliced through the tape on Steve’s side and then attacked the tape holding his hands together under Tony’s ass, seemingly uninterested in the matter. She moved along, slicing tape with precision strikes, freeing them easily.

Tony pulled back a little as soon as the tape was cut, rubbing his sore wrists. He yelped when Natasha yanked the strip of tape off of his back and turned around to glare at her. “You could have warned me you were going to do that!”

“And miss the look on your face?” Natasha chuckled. “Never.” She held her hand up to her comm. “Guys? I found them. Do me a favor, Clint, bring me the blankets from that storage shed we found. Yes. And let me know when we locate their clothing.” She smirked at Tony. “They’re fine. A little sticky,” she said, turning away as Steve’s face went beet red again, “but they’re fine.”

 

On the way home, no one asked about what had happened, although Clint looked like he knew what was going on. No one mentioned the way Tony sat with his armored leg pressed up against Steve’s, their fingers laced together and if they did notice, they didn’t say a thing.   


End file.
